LA FUERZA DE UNA PROMESA
by stheff perdomo
Summary: Una mujer que lucho por medio de promesas sus grandes apoyos y su gran amor… su hijo. Inoue Orihime. Una mujer valiente y modelo a seguir...


Hola mis queridos lectores :)

hoy les traje algo nuevo y un poco diferente. se que mis otras historias las he dejado en el olvido pero es por falta de tiempo y de inspiracion.

tratare de actualizarlo cuanto pueda.

y se daran cuenta que mi redaccion a cambiado para este entonces. no mucho, pero si se ve la diferencia. recuerden que soy nueva en el mundo de la escritura, pero aun así amo hacerlo y lo hago de corazón.

espero que les guste esta historia, que lo relata solamente orihime. (algo muy raro en mi porque soy muy ichirukista jeje)

**aclaraciones:**

En esta historia van a haber muchos flashbacks, espero que eso no les moleste tanto.**  
**

soy super fan a MORIR de ichiruki y ulquihime. moriria por leer alguna historia de estas dos parejas. y si ven que orihime decir que ama a ichigo, es un amor fraternal, de hermanos, no de otra cosa.

Esta historia, es un Universo Alterno, por tanto no hay una Sociedad de Almas, Hollows, Shinigamis y demás características propias de las circunstancias apegadas a la idea original del manga y del anime.

Simbología convencional:

**- Diálogos.**

"_Pensamientos"_ o un _flashback_.

bueno ya no los retraso más y los invito a que lean esta historia, y si no fuera mucha molestia dejar un "review", me encantaría saber su opinión.

* * *

**LA FUERZA DE UNA PROMESA...**

**UN SOLO CAPITULO.**

Una pérdida de una buena madre es dolorosa para cualquiera.

Un 6 de marzo, el día que su madre murió, Luis cifer recibió una carta de ella misma. Fue algo que le sorprendió pero al estar un poco ocupado lo guardo en su chaqueta para luego leerla en calma en un lugar tranquilo, y sin mas fue a la ceremonia para despedirse de su hermosa madre.

Ya concluido dicha ceremonia, de haber llorado tanto y despedir a todas esas personas que los acompaño en ese doloroso momento, al llegar a la casa se encerró en su estudio para leer dicha carta que su propia madre había escrito para él.

* * *

Desde pequeña demostré fuerza y debilidad a la vez, pero… sea como sea seguía con mi valiosa vida.

A pesar de tantos problemas que hay en mi vida he tratado de seguir adelante, prometiendo amarme y respetar cada uno de mis sueños.

Mi historia es algo triste pero me enorgullece haber vivido para contarlo a alguien.

Cuando cumplí 8 años mi madre Isabel inoue murió tratando de salvar mi vida.

_inicio de flashback_

Estábamos en un callejón camino a casa, estaba oscuro. Mi mama y yo caminábamos agarradas de mano, a pesar de que me daba miedo caminar en aquel callejón, aquella mano cálida y protectora me calmaba lo suficiente.

De repente mi madre me empujo a un lado tropezando con una caja de metal donde almacenaban basura, no entendía el porque lo hizo pero a los pocos segundos escuche voces. Del miedo de aquella reacción y al escuchar las voces extrañas no me dejaban moverme.

**- ¿Pero que hace una bella dama sola por estos lugares?-** decía uno de los 4 hombres que alcance a ver

**- ¿Que traes en aquel bolso? –** dijo otro

**- por favor tomen lo que quieran pero déjenme ir, se los ruego-** decía mi mama. Se escuchaba preocupada.

**- el bolso –** dijo aquel hombre sacando algún objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón.

**-tome. Lléveselo, pero no me haga daño por favor-** decía de nuevo mi madre dándoles el bolso que llevaba en su hombro.

Con brusquedad le arrebataron el bolso y revisaron lo que llevaba dentro.

**- está limpio, no hay dinero. ¡NADA!-** decía un hombre muy furioso

**- maldita perra –** y se abalanzo sobre mi madre haciéndole gritar muy fuerte de dolor. Yo simplemente observaba la escena. No podía hablar ni moverme, estaba asustada.

**- Vámonos –** y los cuatro hombres salieron corriendo del lugar.

No reaccionaba, tenía la mirada ida, asustada.

**- ¿hija? Cariño –** escuche decir de mi mama con un tono de voz apagado. Reaccione.

**- mama. Mama, ¿Qué tienes? –** dije al acercarme donde estaba ella.

**- Diosito me está llamando cariño –** decía cada vez con aquella voz apagada

**- no mama, no digas eso, mami yo te quiero, no te vayas –** empezaban a salir lagrimas por mis pequeños ojos.

**-Hija prométeme que seguirás mis sueños, de ser una buena doctora como yo y ser una gran mujer. -**

**-si mami, te lo prometo-** decía en llanto. **-Pero no me dejes-** suplicaba

**-te quiero hija, y sigue adelante. Te estaré cuidando donde este, lo siento –** y todo su cuerpo se derrumbo en aquel lugar. mi madre había muerto de una forma miserable en este callejón oscuro.

_fin de flasback_

Siempre tuve desde pequeña aquel sentimiento de culpa ya que mi padre Sora inoue no dejaba de reprochármelo…

_Inicio de flashback_

estaba en mi recamara como siempre haciendo mis trabajos de escuela, cuando de repente la puerta de mi habitación se habré de golpe haciendo un ruido ensordecedor contra la pared. era mi padre borracho y muy molesto.

**- eres un estorbo orihime, ojala te hubieras muerto junto con tu madre para no cargar con este peso de responsabilidad tan inútil -** me decía cada vez que tenia oportunidad de hacerme sentir mal. nunca hablábamos a no ser estrictamente del colegio u otras necesidades **- por tu maldita culpa Isabel murió y de paso dejo a una don nadie para cuidarla -**

**- yo no tengo la culpa de eso padre, entiéndelo de una buena vez -** grite ya hastiada de todo esto.

**- si que lo tienes niña estúpida -** y me abofeteo. -** no me respondas inútil, yo soy tu padre. mal agradecida -** solo me limite a mirarlo con odio y repulsión. no quería mas problemas con el, intente ignorarlo por completo pero aun así me seguía lastimando con sus duras palabras.

_Fin de flashback_

Que podía hacer… en ese entonces tenía exactamente 15 años y en esa edad es donde más necesitamos apoyo de los familiares y el siempre me daba la espalda…

Nunca supe que era tener un padre o una madre, es mas… casi nunca tuve el apoyo de algún familiar…

A excepción de un primo, sí que lo adoraba. El era mi único apoyo, el me comprendía y me daba consejos, siempre me alentaba para seguir viviendo…

Mentiría diciendo que no he intentado suicidarme… lo he hecho tres veces, y por cosas del destino falle en aquellos intentos… ¡Gracias a Dios!

kurosaki ichigo, mi adorado primo me ha enseñado lo hermoso que es la vida y lo importante que es vivirla al máximo. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en la importancia que tenía esa pequeña cosa tan importante… "la vida".

Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue una gran estupidez haber cometido aquellos tontos intentos para acabar con mi vida.

Tengo tantas cosas que ver, tantas cosas por disfrutar… y sé que esta vida no me sería suficiente para cumplir cada uno de esos deseos.

Cada vez que me sentía triste acudía a ichigo, no importaba a qué hora o en qué momento, siempre estuvo ahí para mí…

Hasta un 6 de marzo del 2002. Nunca olvidare ese día. Fue unos de los peores días de mi vida…

_Inicio de flashback_

Aun leía mi libro favorito "Amor y prejuicio" mire el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche color café aun lado de la cama, al observar la hora abrí mis ojos lo mas que pude al ver lo tarde que era.

**- las 3:50am, ¡Dios mío! -** dije

Llevaba 10 horas leyendo y lo más extraño y cómico era que no tenia sueño. Busque la lengüeta para dejarlo en la página donde había quedado. Deje reposar el libro en aquella mesa, me levante de la cama y baje las escaleras para ir directamente a la cocina. Se me antojaba chocolate caliente con galleta de vainilla y chispas de chocolate.

Mientras lo preparaba pensaba en ichi. Estaba tan agradecida con el por ayudarme a salir adelante. Desde que cumplí los 18 años me fui de la casa con su ayuda, y hasta entonces vivo independientemente, tengo un buen trabajo y pago mis estudios.

De repente sentí un mal presentimiento y a la vez sentía que me ahogaba acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. En ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil.

Subí lo más rápido que pude y busque con desesperación aquel teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, hasta que al fin lo encontré entre las sabanas de mi cama…

**- ¿Ichigo? -** dije extrañada **- ¿Qué hace llamando a esta hora? -** presione el botón para contestar la llamada y temblorosa lo lleve a mi oído **- ¿kurosaki? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora? -** dije sorprendida… y con todo de regaño.

**- disculpe señorita, no soy el joven kurosaki ichigo… ¿Usted es… inoue orihime? -**

Empecé a asustarme, no era buena señal que otra persona conteste el teléfono de ichi **- s-si y ¿usted e-es? -** dije con voz temblorosa

**- soy el doctor Urahara Kisuke del hospital Queens, discúlpeme por llamarla a esta hora pero le tengo una lamentable noticia -** se detuvo un momento por si respondía o reaccionaba a lo que decía pero no tuvo éxito, estaba tan asustada que mi garganta no podía articular sonido alguno. **- lamento informarle que el joven Kurosaki tuvo un accidente y está gravemente herido y como usted fue la última llamada que realizo pues decidí llamarla -**

No podía creer lo que decía, estuve varios minutos en silencio haciéndome la idea de que él estaba mal, estaba tan concentrada que no me había dado cuenta que aquel doctor seguía en línea **- ¿señorita? ¿Aun sigue ahí? -**

**- eh sí, ya voy para allá, espéreme señor -** y colgué el teléfono.

Busque unos zapatos y por supuesto un abrigo para protegerme del frio. Sin pensarlo dos veces Salí de mi departamento y llame un taxi.

Al llegar al hospital corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a la recepción y me encontré con una enfermera no tan joven pero de rostro amigable.

-** buenas noches señora, ¿el paciente kurisaki ichigo?-**

**- espere un momento, ya le digo jovencita…-** y fijo nuevamente la mirada en la computadora. Pareciera que hubieran pasado horas, me estaba desesperando por tener que esperar, hasta que volvió a levantar la mirada y sonriendo me respondió** - habitación 304, al fondo a la izquierda. -**

**- gracias señora -** y sin más me encamine por el pasillo con la vista fija en los números que se veían a un costado de cada puerta hasta que encontré lo que buscaba… "habitación 304"

Sentía que mi mano temblaba cuando agarre la perilla y lentamente la fui girando hasta que quedo completamente abierta. Poco a poco fui entrando pero antes de estar completamente en aquella habitación suspire hondo y cerré los ojos por unos segundos. Ya estando un poco calmada decidí entrar a la dichosa habitación. Lentamente fui caminando hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de mi querido ichigo percatándome antes que la puerta quedara cerrada. Había una silla azul y la empuje un poco hasta quedar a un lado de él. Estaba dormido, se veía tan frágil y pálido. Su mano estaba cerca de la mía que no aguante la tentación de sostenerla entre mis manos.

**- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Me dejaras sola? -** le decía con un nudo en mi garganta.** - no quiero estar sola ichigo ¿sabes? Me asusta la idea de no tener a alguien en quien contar mis cosas, a quien regañar, a quien me preste su hombro para llorar en mis días de alegrías o disgustos y agonías. En recordarte siempre que te quiero y lo muy agradecida que estoy por darme aquella cálida mano cuando creí que todo había acabado para mí. Por favor ichi no me dejes sola, sabes que no tengo a nadie… sabes que todos me han dado la espalda… -** sabía perfectamente que me estaba escuchando y que estaría luchando… por sobrevivir, para seguir viviendo. Sentí que apretaba levemente mi mano, pero no abría los ojos. Recosté mi cabeza en la cama y cerré los ojos por unos momentos… hasta que una voz ronca pero conocida hablo y me saco de mis pensamientos…

**- hime, despierta orihime -**

**- ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué te paso? -** Dije un poco asustada **- ¿Cómo te sientes? -**

**- Orihime… no te puedo mentir, yo… ya… no tengo fuerzas… para… -**

**- no me digas eso, tu vas a vivir, no digas estupideces ichigo kurosaki -** dije molesta, pero mis lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

**- no te enojes conmigo -** tratando de acariciar mi rostro pero se lo aleje -** sabes que no me gusta mentirte, y sé que no soportare más, mi cuerpo ya no resiste -**

**- CALLATE -** y gire mi rostro a un lado para no verle el rostro.

**-no estés así conmigo Him, sabes que nunca te dejare sola, aun después de muerto estaré acompañándote -** dijo tratando que lo mirara de frente **- mírame Orihime, no seas así, yo no tengo la culpa...-**

No quería verle la cara, ¿y cómo no? Si me dolía todo lo que me decía, se estaba dando por vencido. Pero que puedo hacer, me lo pensé por unos minutos y acepte que era mejor que me dijera la verdad a que me diera falsas esperanzas. Respire muy hondo para calmar mis nervios **- ¿me prometes no dejarme sola? -** dije al fin mirando a sus ojos. Expresaba mucha tristeza y eso rompía más mi corazón.

**- prometo no dejarte sola, aun si estoy muerto, pero… -** se detuvo un momento como examinando sus palabras **-si me prometes una muy importante petición -**

**- lo que me pidas -** dije casi al instante.

**- prométeme Orihime Inoue que seguirás viviendo, que serás una profesional tal cual tu madre dijo antes de morir, te casaras con el hombre que deseas y pienses que es digno de tu amor, tendrás hijos y cumplirás cada uno de tus sueños… así sea lo más difícil que sea, ¿cumplirás esta promesa? -**

No sabía que responderle, me tomo por sorpresa todo esto. Es como si predestinara lo que podría suceder si llegase a morir. Sentía tanto dolor, que lo podía saborear en mis labios… sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo... y eso me asustaba, tenía miedo de seguir sin él y de lo que pasaría después.

**- ¿Orihime? Respóndeme. ¿Me lo prometes? -**

Suspire y a la vez cerré los ojos, al abrirlos de nuevo lo mire en aquellos cálidos y tiernos ojos **- si Ichigo, te prometo ser alguien importante y cumplir cada uno de mis deseos -** al decirle esto sonrió y agrego

**- que el señor te proteja Orihime, y que te ilumine cada vez que te veas perdida, te protegeré donde sea que esté. Siempre estaré a tu lado, nunca lo olvides. -**

No aguantaba más y deje caer mis lágrimas, se sentía tan horrible despedirse de alguien a quien quieres demasiado.

**- te quiero mucho Hime, recuerda eso siempre -**

**- también yo ichi y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí -**

**- serás siempre mi niña hermosa, te extrañare mucho… te quiero tanto mi pequeñaja -** sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos casi al instante. Se había ido y aquella estúpida maquina lo confirmaba.

**- ¡NO! ¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -** grite desesperada… Mis lagrimas caían con desesperación, amargos y llenos de dolor. Se fue mi ángel, mi esperanza y no lo tendré más, me dejo sola… el hombre que adore por mucho tiempo murió… se había ido… para siempre.

_Fin de flashback_

Pasaron semanas y no quería salir de mi habitación, recordando los buenos y malos momentos, los amargos y dulces… me sentía tan asfixiada… no quería seguir viviendo. Ya no salía, ya no comía y me sentía más sola que nunca. Me sentía tan decepcionada que pensé que todo esto lo hacían a propósito. Pero en el fondo sabia que nadie tenía la culpa aunque mi tonta terquedad me culpada de eso.

Un 27 de marzo de ese mismo año me hizo reaccionar y recordarme de que debía hacer una importante promesa que aun no cumplía.

_Inicio de flashback_

Estaba en mi habitación mirando el techo. Aun mis lágrimas caían recordando aquel amargo suceso…

Sentí un escalofrió pero… no le di importancia, no quería moverme de donde estaba, no me apetecía hacer nada, como siempre desde aquel día.

Escuche varias veces sonar mi teléfono móvil y algún objeto que caía al suelo, pero no me movía, no quería hacer ni saber nada.

**- ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo Inoue Orihime? -** pregunto una voz familiar. Fruncí el seño pensando en que ya me había vuelto una loca esquizofrénica. **- aun sigues postrada en esa cama Orihime, ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida**?- reaccione y me senté de un brinco en mi cama era la voz de…

**- ¿Ichigo? ¿Eres tú? -** _no, no podría ser el, me estoy volviendo paranoica_- pensé.

**- no lo estas Orihime, ¿Qué haces con tu vida? -** volvió a preguntarme y fue ahí donde lo vi frente a mi muy enojado. Estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer y otra lágrima caía por mi mejilla. ¿Qué era lo que veía? ¿Era él? O ¿solo era parte de una loca alucinación? Tenía miedo.

**- ¿desahogarme tal vez? Ya no tengo ganas de vivir -** dije con voz ronca pero con aquel miedo.

**- ¿y mi promesa? ¿Se te olvido todo lo que me dijiste? ¿Solo eran mentiras decepcionantes? -** me reprocho

**- ¿no me vez que estoy mal? ¿Eso no te importa? -**reclame

**- ¿mal inoue? Tú no eres la que está muerta ¿o sí? ¿Eres tu quien no puede seguir viviendo? ¿Eres tu el que no puede seguir con sus sueños? ¿Eres tú la que no puede tener hijos y conocer al amor de su vida? ¿Eres tu quien te sientes decepcionada porque no te cumplieron una promesa? ¿Eres tú…?-**

**- ¡YA BASTA KUROSAKI! -** le interrumpí

**- ¿basta? ¿Basta de que Inoue? ¿Que deje de decirte la verdad en la cara? ¿En donde quedo aquella promesa de un 6 de marzo que dijiste prometer? Me has mentido Inoue Orihime, me mentiste… -** no sonaba molesto, se escuchaba mas como si realmente estaba decepcionado. Me sentí tan tonta y mal por defraudarle.

**- no quise mentirte, lo siento… -** baje la vista y los pose al suelo

**- ¿lo siento? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No harás nada más? Eres una vil mentirosa, si vas a seguir así te quedaras mas sola de lo que estas y así morirás. ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué hasta yo me olvide te ti y te dé la espalda? -** me recrimino y desapareció.

No dije nada ni reaccionaba por un buen rato, estaba meditando lo que decía, tenía razón y si que dolía que te dijeran la verdad en la cara. Después de varios minutos meditando aquellas duras palabras, saque fuerzas y me levante de aquella cama donde se almacenaba todo ese dolor, llantos y gritos por una pérdida importante en mi vida y camine hasta el cuarto de baño, me mire en el espejo y me dio mucha lástima lo que veía. Una chica pálida, ojerosa, demacrada y con aquel cabello sin vida.

**- ya no mas, desde hoy seré una chica fuerte. Y a ti mi ángel, mi Ichigo-** señalando con mí dedo índice al techo **- cumpliré con la promesa, te lo juro -**

_Fin de flashback_

Desde entonces soy otra persona, una joven mujer fuerte y con muchas metas por cumplir. Retome mis estudios y trabajo. Gracias a eso tengo muchos amigos. De vez en cuando salgo a divertirme un poco, sin descuidar mis compromisos. Esa fue la ultima y única vez que Ichigo se apareció ante mi, y lo extraño tanto. A los 23 años termine mi carrera profesional (medicina) y de inmediato conseguí trabajo por ser una de las estudiantes más destacadas en la universidad.

Me sentía tan orgullosa de mi misma, me hacia feliz verme crecer. Por fin soy quien desde hace años quería hacer y sobretodo estoy cumpliendo aquella promesa de mis seres queridos. Cada 6 de marzo y 15 de julio (día de su cumpleaños) visito la tumba de Ichi contando todas las cosas que hago, las cosas que me disgustan, y todas las que me hacer realmente feliz.

Aunque sé que no me puede hablar directamente, sé que me está escuchando y que a su manera me aconseja qué camino tomar o cual me conviene más.

A mis 25 años encontré a mi verdadero amor. Ulquiorra Cifer. Es tan hermoso, romántico a su manera y muy atento, me sentía tan feliz a su lado. Volví a estar llena otra vez. Cuando me propuso matrimonio me sentía tan dichosa y gritaba como loca de la felicidad. Recuerdo que ese día después de nuestra cita, fui corriendo a visitar a Ichigo para contarle las buenas nuevas, y sé que donde sea que este está muy contento de eso.

El 6 de marzo del 2013 a las 5:30pm fue también uno de los mejores días de mi vida, porque a pesar que fue la muerte de mi querido primo y el de mi madre fue el día que me case con mi Ulqui. Estaba hermosa, al igual que la iglesia y todos mis invitados. Nunca olvidare ese día. Ichi, mi ángel estaba ahí observándome en el altar con una inmensa sonrisa, le deseo con todo mí ser infinitas gracias a Dios por darme esa felicidad.

Dos años después, 15 de julio del 2015 nació mi gran amor, mi hijo Luis cifer. Fue tan hermoso tenerlo en mis brazos, tan frágil y pequeño.

Pasaban los años y veía crecer a mi pequeño Luis. No se podía quedar quieto en un solo lugar, siempre estaba corriendo de un lado a otro por toda la casa y me hacía reír con cada tropiezo que se daba. Preguntaba por cualquier cosa que le fuera extraño y aprendía muy rápido a pesar de ser muy pequeño.

Pero algo andaba mal… mi esposo estaba muy extraño. Cada día lo veía más cansado de lo normal y muy enfermo. Se quejaba de múltiples dolores, pero con lo terco que era no visitaba a un doctor y tampoco dejaba que yo misma lo revisara. siempre decía "**-estoy bien mujer, no te preocupes tanto por mi. Tienes otras prioridades que hacer.-"** y ese eran los motivos de una discucion insoportable entre los dos.

Un 6 de enero del 2022 Ulquiorra tuvo una recaída en su trabajo y por casualidades del destino lo trajeron de urgencias justo en el hospital en el que estoy trabajando. Por obvias razones no me dejaron atenderlo, así que el encargado era un gran amigo y buen médico llamado Yasutora Chad que también me trajo malas noticias.

_Inicio de flashback_

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro de forma desesperada afuera de la habitación de mi Ulqui, no me sentía bien, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Pasaban varios minutos y nadie me daba noticia alguna de mi esposo. Tenía mucho miedo. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar o que noticia me darán, este es el mismo sentimiento que sentí el día en que murió Ichigo. En verdad tengo muchísimo miedo. No quiero perderlo, no quiero perder de nuevo a alguien importante en mi vida.

Era tanta mi preocupación que no vi salir a Chad de la habitación y menos que se acercaba a mí. Cuando me percate observe que tenía el ceño fruncido y mirada distante. Mala señal.

**-Orihime-** dijo casi en un susurro cuando estaba cerca de mi **-no te diré mentiras. Te traigo malas noticias.-** lo sabía, ¿por qué me pasan tantas cosas malas? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz con las personas que me importan? No sé si soportaría otra perdida, pero… si me doy por vencida no cumpliría aquella promesa de varios años y no me lo permitiría.

**- dime Chad, ¿qué es lo que tiene Ulquiorra? -** dije aceptando lo que vendría después… es tan doloroso aceptar la muerte. Nadie está preparado para ello.

**- lamento decirte que tu esposo tiene cáncer de colon y… -** se detuvo por unos breves segundos **- está muy avanzado Inoue, sabes lo que significa decir esto -**

Cerré mis ojos y suspire hondo, si… sabía lo que significaba. Sabía que no se salvaría y en que cualquier momento podría morir.

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? -** me limite a decir

**- exactamente menos de dos meses hime, ya no hay nada que hacer . lo siento-** _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo detecte a tiempo? ¿Por qué no preste atención a sus quejidos? ¿Por qué no lo examine?_

¿POR QUE? Hay tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta… y eso me duele.

- _Leonard… que voy a hacer_ - mirando hacia el blanco suelo

Pasaban los días y era tan tormentoso, mi amado esposo cada segundo que pasaba moría y lo que más rabia me daba era que no podía hacer nada, solo esperar. Mi hijo era el que más me preocupaba. Todos los días preguntaba por su padre y como es tan pequeño no le podía decir que su padre pronto moriría.

Es doloroso todo esto…

Pero así es la vida, un poco dura para muchos y algo alegre para otros. Eso lo aprendí muy bien de mi querido primo Ichigo, que en estos momentos me hace mucha falta, lo necesito más que nunca. Necesito a alguien que me abrace y me diga que todo estará bien, pero no está, mi pobre Ichi no está aquí conmigo acompañándome en esta amarga agonía.

El 6 de marzo de ese año llego el día que no quería que sucediera. Recuerdo que mi esposo me mando a llamar para pedirme algo muy importante. Otra promesa.

De inmediato entre a la habitación y me encontré con un esposo es sus momentos de agonía.

**- Ho-ola Ulqui, ¿me llamabas? -** dije con voz temblorosa, sabia el porqué de aquel llamado.

**- ven aquí mujer, siéntate cerca de mí. Necesito hablar contigo, es… algo importante-** hacia esfuerzo para hablar y yo… solo contenía mis lágrimas. Hacerme la fuerte no ayudaba en nada, hacia que mi dolor incrementara.

**- ¿sobre qué amor? -**

**- sabes que me voy a morir, y me temo que te dejare sola en cuerpo… porque en alma siempre estaré con ustedes… -**

**- no me digas eso Ulquiorra, no me dejes sola, no quiero estar sola nuevamente, tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar después -** sollocé y recosté mi rostro junto a su mano…

**- lo siento cariño, pero sabias que este día llegaría, pero antes de irme quiero, necesito que me cumplas algo… -** levante mi rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos, tan hermosos pero cansados de tanto luchar…

Otra promesa… que irónico, las personas que me quieren y me han dejado siempre me dicen eso… me obligan a vivir con tanto dolor en mi. **- Te prometeré lo que sea mi Ulqui, estoy dispuesta a cumplir tu voluntad… -** dije con una sonrisa triste.

**- cuida a nuestro pequeño y acompáñalo siempre. Recuérdale todos los días que siempre lo ame y aunque no esté presente estaré con él a donde valla. No quiero que te sientas culpable de lo que ha pasado… y recuerda siempre que... te amo -**

**- Ulquiorra… ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí? ¿Por qué a las personas que amo me dejan sola? ¿Soy tan mala persona? ¿Hice algo malo que lo estoy pagando? -** y mis lagrimas empezaron a caer. Algo que quería evitar.

**- ven acá amor -** se hizo a un lado dejando un pequeño espacio para que me acostara junto a él, al hacerlo me abrazo y me dio un cálido beso en la frente **- no eres una mala persona cariño, es solo que el destino no fue tan bueno contigo. Eres una hermosa mujer, inteligente y muy fuerte, que le han pasado cosas malas. -** se hizo un silencio un poco incomodo, no quería pensar otra vez en la muerte y todo lo que me toca hacer para superar aquel dolor insoportable y agonizante. No quiero vivir para eso, no quiero soportar otra vez ese dolor y volver a decaer como en aquellos tiempos y luego… Luis… mi hermoso e indefenso hijo, quedaría solo si no estaré con él. ¿Quién estará ahí para ayudarlo cuando se le presente un problema? ¿O cuando tenga su primera novia? Tenía que vivir por él, por mi hijo seré fuerte y trabajare muy duro para que obtenga lo que quiera, darle estudios y mucho amor y…

**- te amo y mucho -** dijo mi amado esposo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**- también te amo Ulqui y me harás mucha falta -** dije un poco desconcertada

**- nunca olvides los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos -**

**- nunca, amor mío -** beso mi frente y luego un leve beso en mis labios. se acomodo en mi pecho y cerró los ojos como si fuera a dormir.

_Fin de flashback_

Gracias a mi pequeño luche por vivir y darle todo mis esfuerzos a él. Verlo crecer me alegraba muchísimo. Se convirtió en mi todo.

Es un buen hijo y excelente estudiante. Siempre fue uno de los mejores alumnos en la escuela y secundaria. En la universidad siguió los mismos pasos de su padre… "el derecho". Me llena de orgullo haber criado a un buen hombre y sobre todo un buen hijo.

Tiene una buena esposa y dos hermosos hijos. Cada vez que me visitaban esos angelitos me llenan de mucha felicidad. Es la hora y aun recuerdo a mi Ichi y por supuesto a mi adorado Ulqui cuando estoy sola… me han hecho mucha falta, pero sé que me ven y me escuchan donde estén.

Ahora es mi turno de partir y de reunirme con ellos, extrañare a mi hermoso hijo y a mis bellos nietos y claro a su esposa y a mis amigos. Pero nunca los dejare solos. Siempre cuidare de ellos donde pronto estaré.

Así que hijo mío, recuerda que te amo, y siempre estaré para ti así como lo hizo tu padre y mi primo kurosaki con nosotros.

Cuando leas esta carta estaré ausente en cuerpo, pero mi alma te acompañara siempre. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

El fin de esta carta es para que conocieras un poco de mi y todo lo que pase para seguir adelante, por si te pasa algo similar recuérdame y toda mi historia, por todo lo que pase para ser lo que fui.

Tuve momentos malos como todos, pero llevare conmigo aquellos momentos hermosos que pase con mi primo, con tu padre, con mis nietos y por supuesto contigo.

Te quiere una mujer que dio la vida por un pequeño inocente…

Inoue Orihime.

* * *

Al terminar de leer, Luis guardo aquella carta en su gaveta del escritorio y sonrió levemente.

**- me enorgullece haberte tenido como madre Orihime. Gracias por todo. -** miro hacia el techo pensando que ella lo pudiera estar observando **- Te amo, mama. -** dijo en un susurro.

* * *

Que tal les parecio...?

si, yo se que es un poco largo, pero tengan en cuenta que quize resumir toda una vida y no ponerlo en varios capitulos. fue un reto para mi hacerlo jeje. nunca lo habia hecho asi.

espero que les guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo.

y si no es mucho pedir me encantaría aun mas que dieran sus opiniones con un review, no les costara nada.

bueno hasta la próxima.


End file.
